Nyotaimori
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru, OS, La team Taka est en repos, Karin apprend que le 23/7 est l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Elle se décide à lui offrir un cadeau, mais qui au final ne sera pas exactement comme elle le souhaitait. Toutefois,il plaira vraiment à ce dernier.


**Et voilà, en ce jour, deux fic dont voici la première de 31 pages. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un joyeux anniversaire 2011 à Sieur Sasuke :  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nyotaimori.<strong>

Les bruits de la nuit étaient assourdissants, emplis de crissements d'insectes en tout genre et de craquements inquiétants dans les auteurs n'étaient même pas visibles. Parfois il y avait un gazouillement d'oiseau, presque craintif, comme s'il n'osait pas déranger les ombres envahissantes du soir tombé. Il y avait là un chemin banalisé sagement par l'homme, dont l'une des extrémités était une ville florissante, et pour l'autre un carrefour menant à d'autres endroits de la sorte. Quatre personnes s'y déplaçaient tranquillement sous l'œil bienveillant d'une pleine lune miroitant sur la nature environnante d'un éclat diaphane magnifique. Elle laissait un voile gris sur les feuillages, les troncs, et autres chemins connus ou à peine esquissés. Enveloppés dans des capes qui recouvraient même leurs têtes, elles marchaient près des uns et des autres, profitant des ombres pleines pour disparaître par moment de ceux qui auraient pu les voir.

Le calme de la nuit et de la forêt environnante commença bientôt à disparaître, laissant place à un brouhaha humain qui grandissait à mesure que le groupe s'approchait des bâtiments grisâtres. Ensemble ils empruntèrent une ruelle sale et puante où un chien se mit à aboyer sur leur passage. Il le regretta bientôt, geignant de douleur en courant s'abriter sous un carton. L'animal avait senti l'aura d'un des hommes augmenter dangereusement, au point de sentir qu'il voulait le tuer. D'ailleurs sous l'une des capuches, il avait deviné un œil jaune, brillant d'une lueur sauvage et meurtrière.

-Calme-toi.

Un avertissement plus qu'un conseil dit d'une voix froide et insipide par celui qui se tenait souvent un pas devant le reste de la bande. Ne se voyant pas écouter, il se tourna vers celui qui faisait une bonne tête et demie de plus que lui, et lui montra son seul argument qu'était une paire d'yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Le chien se mit à glapir et se sauva en quatrième vitesse, la queue entre les jambes. Tellement pressé, qu'il se prit un coin de mur en détalant. Il se releva néanmoins, presque instantanément, pour fuir à nouveau en hurlant à la mort. L'autre baissa la tête et en hocha pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Un gloussement féminin se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi par un :

-Salope.

-Ferme-là, espèce de …

-Taisez-vous maintenant vous deux.

L'air s'était fait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus froid, et ils se turent en attendant que leur chef les guide de nouveau et arrête de les fixer. Chose qu'il fit après quelques secondes, marchant calmement comme s'il se promenait, avançant sans aucune difficulté malgré la noirceur des lieux. Ils rejoignirent bien vite une rue passante où il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et où les odeurs se mêlaient. Les gens allaient çà et là, tantôt devant un snack, tantôt devant des salles de jeu ou d'autres du même genre. L'air était empli de parfum, d'odeur de nourriture et d'alcool. La vie de la nuit avait pris le pas sur celle imposée le jour, les énormes affiches attirant les badauds tout comme les néons lumineux captaient leurs regards, leur faisant oublier le ciel qu'ils ne distinguaient que très mal d'ici. Plusieurs groupes riaient, d'autres parlaient un peu plus fort, certains se faisaient discrets, l'endroit était vivant alors qu'eux semblaient n'être que des zombies.

Ils errèrent un moment dans cette ville, découvrant des lieux, des gens, beaucoup de choses qui les éloignaient du monde dans lequel ils vivaient depuis si longtemps. Le leur était rempli de meurtres et de trahisons, c'était la loi du plus fort qui prévalait si ce n'était quelquefois celle du plus malin. Il y était important de faire les bonnes alliances et de ne jamais hésiter sur les coups-bas, cela sans aucuns sentiments des liens qui auraient pu se créer. C'était un univers bien plus dur que celui où ces personnes évoluaient sans se rendre compte de rien, suivant le flot et s'énervant pour un rien. Eux ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de mourir parce qu'on l'avait ordonné. Le chef du groupe serra le poing, ne supportant plus cette ambiance. Très vite il bifurqua dans une ruelle quasi déserte, et il continua de les mener pour une destination qui leur était inconnue.

Bientôt il trouva un hôtel qui lui plut tout d'abord pour son architecture. Puis sa position, les ouvertures qu'il laissait, le calme qui l'entourait, furent les éléments qui le firent le choisir. L'endroit ne donnait pas dans le luxe, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il cherchait. Aujourd'hui il avait envi d'authentique, d'un lieu qui lui rappellerait son enfance et les siens. L'odeur du bois, le son du parquet qui craque sous le pied, le jardin traditionnel et l'impression de pouvoir voir à tout moment au détour d'un couloir une personne qu'il aimait.

Ce n'était plus possible ça.

Une femme les accueillit à l'entrée d'une courbette et les laissa entrer, ne laissant à aucun moment deviner l'arme cachée près d'elle et qui avait déjà maintes fois servie. Une protection contre d'éventuel truand certainement, qu'elle n'avait pas reconnut en eux. Il réserva une grande suite où se trouver quatre chambres, et ils y furent menés par une dame habillée en tenue traditionnelle. Ses getas sonnaient sur le parquet d'un son qu'il ressentait comme apaisant, et il aima ça. Tout autant, il apprécia le décor qui restait sobre et harmonieux. Oui, ici il avait l'impression d'être là-bas.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce traditionnelle du logement, les trois autres découvrirent ce que leur leader avait réservé. C'était une pièce centrale aménagée simplement mais très joliment servant de salle à manger et dont le sol était en tatami tressé, son centre se voyant composé d'une petite table de bois vernis assez sombre. Sur deux de ses cotés se trouvait quatre petites chambres individuelles tandis que parallèlement à l'entrée prenait place une petite terrasse de bois qui s'accommodait d'un jardin naturel et paisible, où se trouvait un point d'eau chaude naturel. Un Onsen privé, assez grand pour eux tous en même temps s'ils le désiraient, et qui laissait voir au dessus de l'eau des petits nuages de vapeur tellement l'eau était chaude par rapport à l'air plutôt frais.

La première personne à se découvrir une fois l'hôtesse partie, fut Karin dont les cheveux ruisselèrent sur ses épaules, et qui ne put s'empêcher de faire des petits bonds de bonheur en voyant qu'elle pourrait profiter d'un bon bain chaud. Elle se jeta sur son boss dont le couvre-chef glissa en arrière et libéra ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Le visage de la jeune femme se colla à son épaule alors qu'elle lui emprisonna le bras des siens, tout contre ses seins, les y pressant encore plus pour elle que pour lui. Elle tenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, mais il ne la regarda même pas, continuant de n'exprimer facialement aucun sentiment. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle préféra lui éclater les tympans :

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaah tu nous gâtes Sasukeeee ! On va pouvoir se baigner ! fit la jeune femme en faisant marcher deux de ses doigts en les remontant sur son bras. De l'eau chaude ! ça faisait si longtemps ! combien de temps resterons-nous ?

Elle battit des cils, la bouche en cœur, cherchant à lui faire comprendre bien des choses qu'il préféra ignorer. Innocent, il pouvait l'être encore par certains côtés, dont celui-ci. Mais il n'allait pas le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent, tout simplement car elle n'avait pas le niveau pour pouvoir simplement attirer plus que de raison son attention.

-Quelques jours, fit-il de sa voix traînante et paisible.

Son regard éteint la quitta, l'ignorant complètement, et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il se rendit vers la chambre qu'il avait choisie, laissant derrière lui Taka.

-Prenez celle qui vous plaira, et ne vous montrez pas à visage découvert…

-Hahaha, c'est un ordre très cher chef ?

-Juste un conseil Suigetsu...Ne nous faites pas remarquer, quelque soit le prétexte, restez dans l'ombre.

-Et pourquoi on reste ici d'abord ?

Sasuke posa un faible instant ses yeux sur lui, le regardant sans le voir. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus envi de s'expliquer sur ses moindres faits et gestes, et puis il n'était pas là pour leur raconter sa vie. Alors sans un mot de plus, il entra dans la chambre qu'il voulait s'approprier. Karin venait de refermer la porte derrière lui et était en train de s'y appuyer d'un pied, commençant à enlever sa cape pour lui révéler une épaule. Elle lui fit même un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle osa un :

-Hmmm, et l'on pourrait en profiter ensemble ?

N'étant pas d'humeur à parler, l'Uchiha la fixa tout simplement. Cela l'encouragea. Elle était en train de venir vers lui en se déhanchant machiavéliquement, ayant déjà enlever ses lunettes et commençant même à ouvrir son haut. Alors pour s'en débarrasser, le jeune homme tendit sa main et laissa couler, de son bras jusqu'au sol, deux immenses serpents blancs et visqueux qui ouvrirent leurs gueules dans un sourire mortel. Karin recula d'un pas alors qu'ils se mirent à chantonner pour elle, et vit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Préférant battre en retraite, elle le laissa seul dans la pièce sombre pour retourner dans la pièce principale où il put l'entendre râler contre Suigetsu avant qu'une lutte n'éclate. La voix de Juugo raisonna, ça dura une petite minute, puis une porte glissa rapidement. Karin avait rejoint sa chambre. Le rire tonitruant de Suigetsu se fit entendre, comme un signe de victoire, et puis il proposa à Juugo de venir dans le Onsen avec lui.

Sasuke était fatigué. Certes, le voyage avait été long, mais plus encore était sa fatigue mentale. Demain serait le jour de son anniversaire, et il serait désespérément seul. Sa famille lui manquait chaque année, et c'était indéniable qu'il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver. Par contre il y en avait d'autres qui l'attendaient. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de s'écarter de la team 7, celle qui se composait des seules personnes à y avoir un jour pensé depuis la mort de son clan. Par moments ces imbéciles lui manquaient.

Comme ce soir en fait.

Il aurait aimé voir l'Usuratonkachi arriver avec des coupes de ramen en lui disant d'un air gêné que c'était son cadeau, ou bien de voir Sakura avec du rouge aux joues et qui lui proposerait une énième fois de l'embrasser pour tout présent avant de rire d'un air gêné et de lui donner une chose ou une autre. Kakashi lui aurait laissé son livre préféré en lui disant qu'il pourrait s'instruire pour cette seule journée et qu'il le récupérerait ensuite. Ça l'aurait fait rire, intérieurement bien sur, comme à l'époque, et ça lui aurait fait oublier l'espace d'un faible instant son but et sa douleur. Et puis leur maître aurait sorti un petit gâteau de nulle part, avec très peu de sucre en ayant pensé à lui, au point que les autres ralleraient ou pinceraient du nez avant d'en rajouter par-dessus assez généreusement pour qu'il les vanne ou grimace à son tour. Il y aurait eu des énormes fruits sur le dessus aussi, un peu de chantilly, et deux bougies en forme de chiffre. Et il se serait senti plus bien que mal, même si un peu gêné de tant d'attention lui qui n'en avait plus vraiment l'habitude.

-Sasuke !

Il aurait presque cru entendre Naruto à la manière brusque dont son prénom venait d'être dis et aurait presque cru le voir à la façon dont la porte venait d'être traitée en étant ouverte brutalement. Il se rappelait si bien de la fois où le blond avait à moitié détruit celle de son appartement pour venir le chercher, cela de la même manière et sur le même ton espiègle. Sasuke venait de se relever automatiquement pour lui hurler dessus comme à cette époque, se traita d'imbécile de s'être senti déçu de voir Suigetsu en face de lui et non pas une tête blonde. Son sous-fifre était en caleçon et ne portait vraiment que ce seul vêtement.

-Vas-y, mate moi encore hahaha, tu veux peut être que je me foute à poil ? enfin tu m'as déjà vu sans rien pour me cacher.

Suigetsu lui fit un clin d'œil, alors que son sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre, mais Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction ni ne lui répondit. L'autre haussa les épaules, habitué à voir combien son chef du moment pouvait être amorphe pour tout et n'importe quoi.

-On va dans le Onsen si tu veux que je te traduise, fit-il en levant le bras vers l'arrière et pointant un vague endroit de son pouce dressé.

Les yeux de Sasuke suivirent le mouvement avant de revenir sur sa face. Rien n'avait changé dans son expression, et Suigetsu se demanda comment l'on pouvait aimer ou même apprécier un mec de la sorte, lui ça lui donnait plutôt l'envie de le trucider assez sauvagement. Les filles étaient vraiment des bestioles bien bizarres. Perdant son sourire, une main sur la hanche et ramenant l'autre au même endroit, il lui fit d'un air un peu agacé :

-Et on est venu voir si tu viens ou pas.

-Avec Karin qui…

-Nah, sans cette folle. Je finirais par la tuer, ou Juugo à perdre le contrôle, on n'a pas envi de se baigner dans une marre de sang à cause d'elle, hahahaha. Allez, amène-toi ! Faut bien que tu profites aussi de ce que tu nous paies !

-Hn.

-Bon ben moi j'y vais, Juugo est déjà entré dans l'eau. Si ça te dis, tu sais où l'on se trouve…

Sasuke le regarda allonger le pas et soupira à fendre l'âme avant de se décider à le suivre. Il alla sur la terrasse, voyant Suigetsu tout heureux dans son élément, et Juugo aussi immobile qu'une pierre qui laissait les oiseaux se percher sur lui. L'extérieur n'était éclairé que de bornes solaires assez faibles, et qui rendaient l'endroit intime et chaleureux. Un coin de la terrasse était aménagée pour se préparer à passer au Onsen, et il s'y rendit, fit ce qu'il avait à y faire, et en ressorti simplement vêtu d'une minuscule serviette blanche qui lui cachait à peine ses attributs.

-J'ai gagné Juugo.

Suigetsu le regardait tout en ricanant bêtement, et l'autre jeune homme ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil, retournant bien vite à ses amis les bêtes. Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de lui demander quel avait été le pari, bien que sa curiosité eut été taquinée un chouïa par ce qu'il venait de dire, et son compagnon d'infortune l'avait que trop bien compris. Un sourire carnassier plus tard, il lui avoua quel en avait été l'objet :

-Hahaha, j'avais parié que tu mettrais la serviette la plus courte alors qu'il y en a des beaucoup plus longues à disposition.

Sasuke détourna ses yeux des siens, se fichant bien de la suite du débat, et enleva sa serviette qu'il jeta sur une pierre plus loin. Un hurlement se fit entendre du bâtiment, et puis une chute, ce qui fit rire encore plus Suigetsu. Karin avait pris là chambre face à celle de Sasuke, celle dont la fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. Elle venait donc de voir un autre type de pleine lune, aussi dites 'fesses de Sasuke'. Ce dernier espéra secrètement qu'elle ne tente rien, mais tant que les deux autres seraient avec lui, il se savait plus ou moins en sécurité. Après tout, elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle face à eux, et restait toujours sérieusement quand il y avait du public. En fait, ce serait pour la suite, quand il irait se coucher qu'il devrait faire attention, ça il en était quasi certain.

-Dis, c'est une charte que tu suis pour toujours donner la nausée aux mecs et te farcir toutes les nanas qui passent ? ou alors tu ne le fais vraiment pas exprès ?

-Hn ?

-Ben de porter des trucs cours ou hyper échancrés par exemple.

-Juste pour faire parler les idiots.

-C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule.

-Avec plaisir, mais pas ce soir.

Sasuke venait de s'asseoir dans un coin du bain, où il était entré en lui parlant, et s'adossa à la pierre qui semblait faite pour lui. Il s'y laissa glisser un peu et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le rebord. L'eau était divine. Chaude comme il fallait, relaxante, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Lentement il se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, soupirant d'aise. L'endroit était plaisant, calme, à peine troublé par quelques criquets quand ce n'était pas un clapotis d'eau. Si seulement c'était comme ça à longueur de temps.

-Ça ne dépend que de toi, Sasuke.

-Hn ? qu'est ce que tu me dis ? fit le brun d'une voix alanguie en entrouvrant un œil vers Suigetsu.

-Hein ? j'ai pas parlé Sasuke.

Suigetsu le regardait d'un drôle d'air, buvant goulument à sa gourde, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Juugo qui ne disait rien mais les regardait tous deux sans rien y comprendre non plus. Sasuke soupira et laissa tomber. Maintenant il entendait aussi des voix ? Grand bien lui fasse, ce n'était pas ça qui allait améliorer sa vie.

Il profita de l'instant avec délectation. C'était si loin des combats, des crimes, des trahisons…De ceux qu'il aimait et de ceux qu'il détestait. Dans ce semblant de paix, alors qu'il pensait faire le vide en lui, il commença à se remémorer sa vie à Konoha. D'abord des lieux, puis des sourires, sa famille, sa mère qu'il serra dans ses bras en agita sa petite main d'enfant pour quémander un goûter, son frère qu'il regardait toujours en levant la tête et qui lui souriait tendrement, la team 7 et parmi eux un énorme sourire complice…Naruto. Un sourire lui adoucit les traits lorsqu'il pensa à cet idiot de blond qui était venu un matin frapper à sa baie vitrée pour lui tendre un sac rempli de coupe de ramens. Il l'avait accueilli en pyjama car l'autre avait eu la bonne idée de venir aux aurores, et l'avait trouvé et même traité d'idiot, et l'autre s'était vexé et avait haussé le ton en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'offrir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un puisque tous le fuyaient. Alors il lui avait offert ce que lui jugeait important dans sa vie de tous les jours, utile et bon surtout : des ramens. Une quantité monstrueuse de ramen qu'il n'avait pas fini le jour de son départ. Sasuke l'avait compris à ce moment là sur la nature du présent, mais pas sur sa manière de supporter sa solitude et ces regards de haine tournés vers lui jour après jours. Naruto avait quelque chose de plus que lui qui le protégeait de cette haine, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Quelque soit le moment où il le voyait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et n'arrivait qu'à se dire qu'il était un idiot que trop gentil. C'était souvent pour ça qu'il détestait le blond.

-Hey, Sasuke !

L'Uchiha entrouvrit les yeux et les promena un faible moment sur la surface de l'eau. Sa mémoire l'avait mené loin de ce petit point d'eau perdu en pleine montagne. Et elle recommença, rendant sa vision nulle, le bloquant sur un autre instant de son passé et le menant assez loin de cet endroit même si le contexte pouvait correspondre. Il se rappelait ainsi de cette fois où il était allé à un Onsen avec sa première team et où il s'était amusé avec Naruto. Ce peu de temps avec l'équipe sept avait été un Eden où il ne pourrait plus retourner.

-Sasuke ! je te cause maintenant !

-Hn ?

Il tourna à peine la tête vers son interlocuteur. Seul lui restait le sentiment amer que son équipe lui manquait, et surtout Naruto avec qui il s'était bien amusé malgré les apparences. Il aimait Naruto, mais il était dangereux pour lui et pour ses buts fixés.

-Pourquoi on est là ?

-…

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-…Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

-…Comment ça ?

-Habituellement on se tape une forêt ou un coin de caillou pourri pour camper et se reposer. Pourquoi on a droit à un super hôtel comme ça ce soir ? demain on va tous mourir ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

Pourquoi une simple phrase pouvait lui rappeler tant de chose ? Pourquoi sur cet air renfrogné se superposer un autre garçon ? son meilleur ami par ailleurs ? Sasuke se redressa, ne se sentant plus à l'aise ici, il devait s'isoler et sortit du bain, se tenir loin d'eux et faire le vide. Suigetsu posa ses coudes sur le rebord, prenant une pose décontractée en attendant que son chef daigne répondre. Il l'interrogeait du regard, plutôt amusé et presque intrigué en même temps.

-On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos ? osa Juugo sans trop de conviction.

-Non.

Sasuke glissa dans l'eau, y plongea un bref instant avant d'en sortir, laissant le liquide ruisseler sur chaque millimètre de sa peau. L'air frais était revigorant après une telle chaleur, ses cheveux encadrèrent son visage dont la peau devint d'un rosé très prononcé, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Suigetsu, et de la langue Sasuke récupéra une goutte d'eau qui le gênait sur sa lèvre supérieure sans se douter que la seule fille du groupe n'était pas loin de faire une anémie un peu plus loin. Un conseil lui revint à l'esprit, datant de sa première fois quand il avait été enfant et qu'il y était venu avec son frère aîné :

-N'y rester pas trop longtemps, où vous pourrez vous sentir mal.

Les deux autres avaient cru à une hallucination. Sasuke qui s'inquiétait ? ce n'était pas du tout normal ni naturel. Pour le coup, ça donnait vraiment l'impression que la fin du monde était pour le lever du jour. Le brun s'était sommairement sécher, et avait remis sa serviette autour de ses hanches, au cas où Karin aurait encore la lumineuse idée de le mater ce qui était effectivement le cas. Et puis avant de rentrer, il leva les yeux vers la lune qu'il mira quelques secondes en silence. Suigetsu lui envoya une giclée d'eau sur la jambe, attendant sa réponse ou une quelconque réaction humaine, et l'Uchiha détourna les yeux pour fixer droit devant lui. Lentement il ferma les yeux et répondit à ce qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment :

-Demain c'est mon anniversaire.

L'Uchiha eut tout le loisir de s'en aller que les deux autres n'avaient toujours pas fait une remarque. Juugo s'en fichait, bien plus intéressé par le cadre verdoyant l'entourant et par ses amis à plumes. Suigetsu trouvait que Sasuke était parfois bien bizarre pour certains sujets et qu'il avait l'air de les avoir bien plus à cœur que ce qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était comme pour le plouc blond et la rosée stupide qu'ils avaient croisés quelques temps plus tôt. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient vouloir récupérer un mec comme Sasuke. Après tout, il était plutôt du genre à laisser une mauvaise impression et l'envi de le laisser croupir dans le caniveau du coin. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème, il avait d'autres choses à penser qu'une date d'anniversaire dont il se fichait. D'ailleurs, il leva un sourcil en tentant de se rappeler quand avait lieu le sien.

Sasuke avait passé un yukata et puis était rentré. Karin n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qu'il lui avait offert bien que regrettant les vapeurs qui se dégageaient assez pour couvrir certaines zones. Mais elle avait pu voir ses fesses, et rien que ça la remplissait d'envie, assez pour sortir de sa chambre quand il eut passé la porte. Elle le mangea des yeux, dévorant chaque centimètre de peau avec une envie folle. Sasuke avait une allure divine dans son vêtement, sa couleur faisant ressortir magnifiquement sa peau et la couleur de ses yeux. Karin commença à marcher jusqu'à lui en roulant des hanches. Après un bref regard, Sasuke l'ignora, faisant route vers sa chambre où elle le rejoignit, toute excitée et le rouge aux joues. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et s'adressa à elle d'une voix neutre :

-Si tu tentes de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans cette chambre, tu le regretteras Karin.

Dans ces moments là, Sasuke l'excitait autant qu'il l'effrayait, et elle lâcha la poignée de la porte qu'elle tenait, n'osant plus avancer. Elle cherchait quoi lui dire pour le convaincre de la laisser passer la nuit avec lui, mais le brun venait de se retourner à demi, et la fixait d'un œil mauvais et rouge, seule couleur se détachant du noir si ce n'était à peine sa joue très pâle éclairée par la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait encore. Silencieusement, il était en train de la mettre en garde, et elle préféra se plier à sa volonté, le cœur battant la chamade d'avoir été choisie par un tel homme. Elle était certaine que son heure viendrait, qu'il finirait par la vouloir tout autant qu'elle le désirait. Et enfin elle pourrait sentir de nouveau ses dents sur sa peau, sa langue glissant sur elle, son souffle chaud et ses mains la maintenant ou l'immobilisant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Un clignement d'œil plus tard, le sharingan changea de forme. Elle recula d'un pas puis de deux et vit la porte se refermer devant elle dans un glissement assez lent pour lui montrer qu'il s'était déjà retourné.

Karin était en train de brûler intérieurement, elle ne supportait pas la manière dont elle venait d'être évincée. De l'extérieur lui parvint le rire de Suigetsu, et elle le prit pour elle, comme si il se moquait d'elle. Dans une rage folle elle sortie en courant jusqu'au bassin, et elle donna un kick en pleine tête au jeune homme qui s'étala dans l'eau environnante en millier de petites gouttes, avant de se reformer presque instantanément pour la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, elle lui donna un nouveau coup en pleine face, ne prêtant même pas attention à la gêne de Juugo qui venait de mettre ses mains devant ses attributs. C'était loin des préoccupations de Suigetsu qui n'en avait rien à faire, et qui lui échappa en glissant sur le sol sous une forme de flaque. Il se reconstitua un peu plus loin, totalement à poil et les poings sur les hanches.

-Frustrée de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ton cher Sasuke en tenue d'Adam ?

-Hé ?

Karin ne vit que Suigetsu était derrière elle que lorsqu'il s'adressa à sa personne et donna finalement un coup de pied dans son dos pour la faire tomber dans l'eau. Elle hurla et pesta, vociféra toutes les obscénités qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle voulait le tuer, faisant rire l'autre garçon qui n'attendait qu'un rien pour lui rabattre son caquet. Mais il apprécia la vue qu'elle lui offrit avec son haut qui se colla à sa peau, et à la transparence qu'il lui offrit. Elle se protégea la poitrine d'un bras et sortie du bain pour le tuer, se faisant juste stopper d'une main. Suigetsu se préparait à la frapper au ventre, sans aucune pitié par rapport à son statut de femme.

Il n'aimait pas cette fille.

Juugo voulait lui dire d'y aller doucement, mais n'eut pas à le faire. Entre deux hurlements du couple, un bruit se fit entendre, assez intriguant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ils découvrirent en même temps que Juugo que la fenêtre du coté Uchiha venait d'être ouverte, et qu'un serpent commençait à glisser le long de la façade. Dans le noir n'était visible que deux billes rougeoyantes, et les deux comparses s'excusèrent en même temps, avec une ferveur qu'ils avaient rarement en même temps. Le serpent fit marche arrière, la fenêtre se referma, et le trio soupira de soulagement.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a Sasuke aujourd'hui ? il est sur les nerfs à tout bout de champs.

-Hm ? parce que toi qui est chiée après ses fesses tu ne sais pas quel jour on est demain ? d'un air désinvolte, Suigetsu haussa les épaules avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-De quoi ?

Suigetsu tout fier de lui se mit à rire diaboliquement, mais ce qui fit rougir Karin fut qu'elle capta enfin dans quelle tenue il était. Elle s'empêcha tout de même de détourner les yeux, et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à lui dire. L'autre ne le fit pas, et à bout de patience elle lui enfonça son pied dans les dents. L'eau dont il était constitué s'enroula autour de sa jambe, remontant à toute vitesse autour de ses hanches, son torse, son cou, et finalement son visage. Elle ne put s'en débarrasser et l'entendit lui dire :

-Il me serait facile de te tuer en silence…si facile.

-Suigetsu, Sasuke ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Juugo avait arrêté de jouer avec l'un de ses oiseaux pour observer les deux autres. Karin tentait désespérément d'enlever la bulle d'eau lui entourant le visage et qui était en train de la noyer. Elle pensait même à la boire, mais n'était pas assez folle pour ça. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de tuer Suigetsu, mais le bougre se tenait à distance et elle ne savait pas encore comment lui porter de coup pouvant faire mouche. Au bord de la noyade, elle chercha rapidement une solution sur comment faire pour le frapper et l'atteindre, relâchant encore de nombreuses bulles d'air, ses poumons commençaient à la brûler. L'autre avait un magnifique sourire, lui montrant toutes ses petites dents pointues qui la dégoûtèrent une fois de plus, et Karin chercha à se calmer pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de paniquer.

-Tu crois Juugo ? fit-il en tournant enfin sa face vers le rouquin qui regardait à présent Karin, cela avec un calme olympien.

-Oui.

-…il commence à m'énerver celui là avec ses grands airs, pas toi ?

Juugo ne répondit pas, et son coéquipier fit un vague mouvement de main qui la libéra. Elle cracha ses poumons sous son rire, et rouge de colère se releva d'un coup pour le frapper. Il évita son poing, et retourna dans l'eau, l'ignorant superbement. Elle exultait de haine envers cet homme, et Juugo pour la calmer préféra lui avouer ce qu'elle attendait de savoir.

-Sasuke vient de nous dire que son anniversaire est demain.

-Quoi ?

-Son anniversaire. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est peut être ? le jour où…

Le visage de Suigetsu vola en éclat, en même temps que la colère de la jeune femme devint de l'hystérie, complètement euphorique de le savoir.

-Son anniversaire ! mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir si…si ce n'est…

Karin prit des couleurs face aux idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et son ennemi du moment lui lança d'un air innocent :

-Ton corps peut être ? tu veux qu'il meure avant d'atteindre son but ? hahahaha.

-Ferme là espèce de macaque !

-Hahaha, de toute façon tu sais bien hahahaha qu'il n'accepterait jamais hahahah t'es bien trop moche. Mort de rire, Suigetsu n'en pouvait plus, son ventre lui faisant mal sous l'effort dont il souffrait.

-Je vais te tuer, salaud.

Karin se jeta à l'eau pour l'étrangler, oubliant toute prudence face à ce qu'il était, et l'autre s'amusa à l'éviter tout en continuant de l'embêter. Juugo sentait qu'il commençait à perdre son calme, et avant que ce ne soit le cas, il fit d'un ton innocemment à sa comparse :

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui trouverais pas quelque chose qu'il aimerait vraiment et qui lui donnerait envi de te…récompenser ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent tout con avant de se tourner vers Juugo qui s'appliquait à respirer doucement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la haine. L'idée était en train de faire son chemin. Karin avait un sourire idiot et les joues rouge face aux scénarios qui étaient en train de se chambouler dans son crâne. En remontant ses binocles sur l'arête de son nez et en cherchant à garder une attitude composée, elle avança de quelques pas vers son interlocuteur qui s'appuya encore plus contre la pierre dans son dos. Il cherchait de quoi protéger son intimité mais n'avait rien sous la main. Karin de toute façon ne le voyait pas, seulement intéressée par les idées qu'il pouvait lui donner.

-Juugo ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que Sasuke aime ?

-Euh…

Même Suigetsu ne trouva mieux à dire. Cette question était plus que difficile, car l'Uchiha n'aimait rien…ou presque ? Certes, par moment ils l'avaient vu reluquer un truc ou deux avec une lueur toute différente dans le regard, comme si cela avait été à part ou lui rappelait un bon souvenir. Mais avec lui, rien n'était certain.

-L'amour d'un homme passe par son ventre…

-Quoi ? fut la réponse commune des deux garçons.

-Osez me dire que j'ai tort ! quand j'étais petite, j'ai souvent entendu les femmes qui étaient autour de moi le dire entre elles ! si tu tiens un homme par son estomac, il est à toi !

-Euh…

-Vous osez me contredire !

-Euh…non.

-Bien ! alors ce qu'il aime…ce qu'il aime…hmmm, c'est les onigiris, c'est ça !

-Euh…

-Je reviendrais qu'une fois mon cadeau trouvé !

Karin jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir s'attirer ses faveurs, et elle fila se changer rapidement en chantonnant. Suigetsu reprit forme dans le bain et s'allongea confortablement contre une pierre, n'ayant pas pu profiter pleinement de sa séance.

-Qu'est ce que c'est chiant une fille, p'tain. En plus celle là est lunatique.

-Faut dire que tu la cherches aussi.

-Hahaha, c'est que c'est pas si difficile que ça au final.

-Hm.

-Tu rentres déjà ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas fais d'eau comme toi et je commence à trouver qu'il fait trop chaud.

Sasuke s'était couché depuis un moment, cela malgré le bruit venant d'en dehors. Il cherchait à dormir, mais comme d'habitude le sommeil tardait à frapper à sa porte. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il trouva enfin le calme qu'il cherchait, et qu'il s'endormit assez profondément. Il était si fatigué. D'habitude son état de veille l'empêchait de rêver, mais ce soir là ce ne fut pas le cas, et il se remit à vivre plusieurs scènes de son passé, lointain et récent, où se mêlaient parfois réalité mais aussi de nombreux mensonges. Par moment, les paroles de son meilleur ami lui revenait aux oreilles, parfois dans un écho, tout comme son sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir. De l'équipe sept, Naruto était celui qui l'avait le plus marqué et qui lui manquait le plus, aussi bien qu'il l'avait agacé et l'agaçait encore à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec l'Usuratonkachi, et il n'en était pas la seule victime bien qu'il résistait de toutes ses forces. Et les jours comme celui qui venait, c'était encore plus dur. Sasuke détestait cette faiblesse, et autant plus Naruto, bien qu'il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que son abruti de coéquipier lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Sa conscience était infernale. Il croyait pourtant l'avoir enterrée voici des années.

Juugo arriva juste à temps dans la pièce centrale pour voir Karin sortir couverte tel que Sasuke le lui avait conseillé, et entra dans sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le silence et le noir. Depuis sa cellule d'où Sasuke l'avait sorti, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul à nouveau. Pourtant ça ne l'inquiéter pas comme ça avait déjà pu être le cas. Il alla s'y installer, et le reste de la nuit fut paisible.

Suigetsu ne sortit de son bain qu'une bonne heure plus tard, totalement détendu, et hésita entre sauter dans le lit de Sasuke en prenant l'apparence de Karin, et aller dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il stoppa un instant devant la chambre de Sasuke, mais il se doutait d'au moins deux réactions possibles du brun. Soit le prendre, soit le tuer. Et sincèrement, il tenait autant à ses fesses qu'à sa vie. Il prit l'un des fruits posés sur la table dans une jolie coupelle, près des fleurs composées artistiquement, et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Entendre ses oiseaux gazouiller lui manquait cruellement, et Juugo préféra se lever pour aller les voir que de rester dans son lit à attendre un signe de vie venant des autres. Grâce à eux il se sentirait assez en harmonie pour ne pas exploser à tout bout de champs, et souvent dans ces moments là il repensait à Kimimaro et ses paroles envers Orochimaru. Tout était silencieux, le jour devait à peine commencer à poindre, et du mieux qu'il put Juugo fit glisser sa porte. C'était paisible ici, et il espérait pouvoir un jour rester dans un tel endroit. La porte de Suigetsu était ouverte, et le jeune homme dormait en diagonale de son futon. Il trouva Sasuke à l'extérieur, assis dans le Onsen, les yeux fermés. L'un des oiseaux qui l'accompagnait habituellement était sur le sommet du crâne de l'Uchiha, roupillon de ce qu'il voyait pendant que l'autre se tenait aussi immobile qu'une pierre.

Juugo mit un orteil sur la terrasse, et le brun ouvrit les yeux, le regarda et les referma aussitôt. Sasuke avait souvent l'air froid et méchant, mais il était aussi tolérant. Il le laissait sans problème venir sur ce territoire qu'il s'était accaparé. Prenant place au bord de la terrasse où il s'assit, Juugo ne put se retenir de sourire sereinement. Il aimait cet endroit. Ses amis les volatiles vinrent à lui, et même celui sur le sommet du crâne du brun le quitta pour le rejoindre. Il resta là dans cette même position de veille que son compagnon, jouant avec les oiseaux.

Suigetsu se réveilla de bonne humeur et se moqua gentiment de Juugo avant de rejoindre Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à sortir pour se changer. Il revint s'installer sous un cerisier sur un banc non loin de là pour profiter de l'astre se levant, et demanda enfin où se trouvait Karin. Suigetsu haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à jouer avec l'eau, et Juugo le renseigna donc. Elle ne donna signe de vie qu'en fin d'après midi, revenant pour filer vers le bain commun aux femmes et délaissant celui privé qu'ils avaient car ne voulant y être avec deux hommes qu'elle ne désirait pas autour d'elle.

Elle revint un peu plus tard dans la chambre, trouvant Sasuke sur le point de sortir car désireux d'être seul ce soir. Elle lui sauta dessus en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et en lui hurlant qu'elle venait avec lui car elle avait une surprise pour son anniversaire qu'elle lui souhaita vigoureusement. Karin n'avait pas vu les deux autres qui se tenaient dans un coin en silence, et elle chercha à embrasser Sasuke qui la repoussa d'une main d'un air agacé tout en la tenant par la hanche pour ne pas la faire trébucher. Le genre de petit geste inconscient qui montraient toujours aux yeux de Juugo que Sasuke n'était pas toujours aussi méchant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Le rire de Suigetsu la ramena à la raison, remplacée bien vite par de la colère, et elle se laissa écarter par son Uchiha.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais…mais je veux t'offrir quelque chose ce soir…

-Ton corps ? osa Suigetsu hilare, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune femme qui baissa la tête en fronçant fortement les sourcils. En cet instant elle ressemblait à Sakura, et l'autre imbécile à Naruto qui ne comprenait jamais rien. Alors il fit un effort.

-Quoi ?

-Mais je ne peux pas te le dire ! ce sera une surprise ! S'il te plaît, suis-moi.

Karin l'implorait du fin fond de ses prunelles, essayant de sourire tout en n'étant pas certaine que ça l'aiderait plus. Sasuke soupira. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envi de se battre, il se sentait d'humeur nostalgique, et il espérait que ça lui passerait vite car il n'avait pas de temps pour de tels enfantillages. Naruto arrivait vraiment à faire vaciller sa détermination et c'était le plus dangereux avec lui de son propre avis. Et le pire c'est que même en n'étant pas là, il arrivait à lui faire avouer ses gentils cotés.

-Si tu ne me touches pas, je te suis.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il vu autant de bonheur dans les yeux de quelqu'un grâce à l'une de ses paroles ? Une éternité. Cette constatation lui arracha un faible sourire, car il se souvenait encore des repas qu'il avait pu partager avec les deux autres et des moments de joies qu'il avait pu avoir…qui avaient pu atténuer la douleur qui le rongeait continuellement. Sans aucun mal il pouvait se remémorer les bêtises qu'ils avaient fais ensemble, des batailles en alliés comme en ennemis qu'ils avaient partagés, des repas, des pauses, de ces moments forts où les deux autres riaient à pleins poumons pour lui qui ne savait plus le faire avec autant d'insouciance depuis la mort de son clan. Ils avaient même essayé de l'entraîner avec eux, plus d'une fois, réussissant à le faire sourire avec une aisance presque surnaturelle lui qui ne s'y risquait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient été un oasis auquel il ne pouvait plus se rendre aujourd'hui mais qu'il chérissait toujours. C'était comme un petit trésor qu'il avait mis dans une boite au fond de lui, et qu'il cherchait à garder sceller pour toujours. Ça lui appartenait, ça ne pouvait plus être, et ça ne serait plus jamais cela il le savait. Sakura et Naruto était vraiment deux personnes à part dans son monde, qui l'énervaient autant qu'elles lui rendaient le sourire.

Naruto surtout.

Contrairement à Sakura, il lui manquait pour d'autres raisons. Sasuke se sentait beaucoup plus proche de lui, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus doux. Il pouvait simplement être tel qu'il était, et l'autre l'acceptait.

La main de Karin se glissant dans la sienne le ramena à la réalité, et elle le tira doucement à sa suite, comme s'assurant qu'elle en avait le droit. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, et il se laissa faire, rabattant d'une main sa capuche sur son visage. Elle le guida à travers les rues désertes puis bientôt bondées, arrivant à se faufiler entre les gens sans aucunes difficultés. Il suivait son rythme, ne cherchant pas à fuir malgré la foule qui se trouvait là. La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu ça, ça avait été Naruto qui lui avait tenu le poignet et non pas la main, le guidant à travers un amas de gens dense avec une facilité déconcertante. Le blond lui avait avoué ce jour-là avoir appris à le faire pour qu'on le laisse en paix, qu'on ne le remarque pas, et ainsi ne lui fasse rien subir de désagréable. Il savait aussi accélérer suivant certains bruits, fuyant le danger. Plus de l'instinct qu'un quelconque savoir d'après lui, mais Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dis, tout comme il ne lui avait pas dis à quel point il aurait aimé tous les rétamer pour le voir se sentir mieux. Naruto avait des qualités qu'il ne se voyait même pas, et il n'était pas du genre à les pointer des doigts.

Karin se retourna vers lui l'air mécontent, et remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voyait, jetant plusieurs coup d'œil dans leurs dos. Elle accéléra un peu plus, le guidant vers un endroit qu'il croyait avoir déjà vu, et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle le faisait courir en rond dans la ville pour échapper à leurs deux comparses. Suigetsu s'amusait à les suivre au pas avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et Juugo sur ses conseils mettait les siens dans ceux qu'ils faisaient. Elle s'arrêta net, le faisant buter contre elle. Karin s'excusa du bout des lèvres, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres et de leur hurler comme une malédiction :

-Pourquoi vous nous suivez vous deux ! dégagez à l'hôtel ! ouste !

-Non, on veut voir ta 'surprise'.

-Y'a que toi que ça intéresse Suigetsu ! laissez nous tranquille ! partez !

Sasuke éclata d'un rire bien différent de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pu l'entendre avoir. Il était plus léger et plus amusé que cynique et mauvais. C'est quand ils le regardèrent avec des yeux un peu rond que le brun s'arrêta et se reprit en toussotant. Cette scène, il l'avait déjà vécu à peu de choses près. À l'époque, Sakura l'avait attrapé pour lui montrer quelque chose, et Naruto les avait suivis un long moment en chouinant qu'il voulait venir lui aussi. Ils s'étaient disputés devant lui, Sakura arguant que ce qu'elle allait montré à Sasuke ne lui était d'aucun intérêt, et l'autre n'osant avouer qu'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer encore pour finir avec l'Uchiha.

C'est deux là lui manquaient pour ces choses là, même s'il trouvait que c'était un poids qui le tirait vers le fond.

-Laisse-les nous suivre.

-Mais je n'ai pas envi qu'ils viennent moi !

-Et moi ça ne me dérange pas…à moins qu'il ait raison sur la nature du cadeau ?

-N…non !

Il savait qu'elle rougissait à l'abri de sa capuche, et cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Haussant les épaules en signe d'abandon, elle réouvrit donc la marche, alors que le soir était sur le point de tomber. Ils sortirent peu à peu de la foule, et des grandes allées, marchant aux abords d'une longue palissade sur une route en terre. L'endroit était plus ancien que le reste de la ville, et les garçons comprirent vite être du côté des vieux quartiers.

-Tu sais où tu vas Karin ? à moins que tu ne te sois perdue ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Suigetsu.

-Ferme ton bec et suis-moi, ou alors casse-toi et fais moi plaisir.

-Hahaha, espèce de chieuse, tu pourrais au moins montrer envers moi la moitié de la gentillesse que tu as pour Sasuke.

-Va te faire voir.

Karin eut un sourire qui contredisait ses mauvaises paroles, sauf qu'il n'était pas destiné au jeune homme aux dents de requin. Non, ce sourire concernait toujours le même et unique garçon qu'elle aimait depuis bien longtemps et dont elle ne cessait d'essayer de gagner le cœur. Elle s'engagea dans une longue allée et la remonta jusqu'aux portes d'une vieille bâtisse qui s'ouvrit sur des dames vêtues traditionnellement. Elles les accueillirent d'une courbette, et Karin leur glissa à l'oreille qu'ils seraient deux de plus, ce qui n'eut pas l'air d'enchanter leurs hôtes, néanmoins ils purent entrer et découvrir un hall finement décorer.

C'était encore bien plus beau que l'hôtel où ils s'étaient arrêtés la nuit passée. On les mena dans un couloir, puis les fit suivre un petit dédale afin de les amener à bon port. La plupart des portes coulissantes étaient fermées, et parfois l'on pouvait entendre des murmures en surgir. Et malgré toute la beauté du lieu, celui-ci semblait louche. Les garçons avait cette impression depuis l'entrée et était, de fait, près à agir à tout moment.

Ils passèrent devant une porte à demi entrouverte, et Sasuke s'arrêta pour faire un pas en arrière. Il y avait là une jeune femme nue aux seins rebondis et au ventre plat. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un blond doré, semblable à la couleur du soleil. Ses poignets si fins étaient entravés par de lourds bracelets de fer qui la maintiendrait au sol de force s'il le fallait, et il en allait de même pour ses chevilles. Elle était offerte aux regards, endormie, et sur sa peau tannée était à présent disposés des mets de choix. Son corps allait servir de plateau humain aux sushis fraîchement préparés. Sasuke avait déjà entendu parler de cette tradition, sauf qu'ici, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très consentante. Sentant quelqu'un le coller, il découvrit Suigetsu qui se pourlécha la babine en la regardant avec gourmandise.

-Hmmm, pas mal, hein ?

-…hn.

L'entendre l'affirmer faillit se faire frotter un œil à Suigetsu qui n'était pas sur de se trouver avec le vrai Uchiha. Karin fit un bond en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce en voulant voir quel genre de femme pouvait bien taper dans l'œil de son chef, et Juugo laissa court à sa surprise pour ne pas être en reste. La porte glissa devant eux pour se refermer tranquillement.

-Excusez moi Messieurs Dame, mes votre réservation n'est pas dans cette pièce. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

La femme les invita d'un petit mouvement de main et les guida à deux pièces plus loin, pendant que Karin se lapidait mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à ça en se mettant elle-même en scène, afin de s'offrir à Sasuke. Toutefois, en voyant l'air affamé de Suigetsu, elle se félicita de ne pas l'avoir fait. Restait la piste de devenir blonde, mais la jeune femme n'était pas du tout convaincue. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce traditionnelle, où ils purent s'installer sur de moelleux coussins, autour d'une table de bois vernis, très basse mais assez imposante. Très vite on se mit à leur servir à boire puis de quoi manger, mais ce n'est qu'une fois seul que le groupe se dénuda enfin le visage. On leur avait déposé des plateaux en forme de bateaux, et d'autres plus classiques qui étaient juste ronds mais savamment décorés. Finement décorés, ils se composaient de plusieurs sushis, sashimis et autres nigiris. Suigetsu voulut de suite y piocher, mais une paire de baguette l'arrêta. Karin, assise en face de lui, venait de le stopper.

-Déjà, on dit Itadakimasu avant de se lancer baka ! c'est la moindre des politesses quand l'on mange autour d'une table. Et ensuite c'est priorité à Sasuke ! c'est son anniversaire !

-…t'es chiante.

Elle plissa un peu plus des yeux, et pour une fois il abandonna, retirant sa main et boudant. Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur comme par enchantement en s'adressant à Sasuke, en profitant pour cligner langoureusement des cils tandis que son index faisait de petits cercles sur la surface de la table:

-Joyeux anniversaire Sasukeeeeh…

-Ouais c'est ça, Joyeux anniversaire et Itadakimasu.

-Suigetsu !

Sasuke ricana avant de lancer la petite formule et de plonger ses baguettes vers l'un des plats afin d'ouvrir les festivités. Suigetsu n'attendit pas plus pour en faire de même, bientôt suivi par Juugo. Karin bouda un peu mais s'en remit assez vite, car la nourriture se révéla très vite succulente, autant que la boisson. Sasuke n'abusait pas de tous les mets, mais se régalait tout de même tandis que ses compagnons s'empiffraient allégrement.

Ils étaient en train de parler de la qualité du repas aussi bien que du lieu, et très vite Suigetsu revint à la jeune femme découverte un peu plus tôt, réussissant par la même à s'attirer les deux billes noires qui jusque là ne s'attardaient sur aucun d'eux. Il était en train de la comparer à leur coéquipière qui pinçait les lèvres en pensant devoir payer la part de l'abruti qui se fichait de sa tête. Elle avait envie de le tuer et ne se laissa pas faire, se bataillant avec lui. Juugo ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation, préférant manger, un peu comme Sasuke qui lui en cet instant préférait son verre.

Il ne cessait de revoir la jeune femme de la pièce d'à coté, car il était certain d'avoir vu un détail qui lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne l'était plus. Il prit un sushi à l'oursin et le mâcha lentement, cherchant quoi prendre tout de suite après. Le fruit de mer n'était pas vraiment à son goût, et il prit une rasade de saké, car c'était là l'unique boisson qu'on leur avait servit. Il en avait déjà bien abusé à lui tout seul, en témoignait les rougeurs légères qu'il avait aux joues et à la chaleur intérieure qu'il ressentait. Sasuke avait même l'impression de supporter un poids sur les épaules, une nouvelle lourdeur bien physique par rapport à d'habitude.

-Mais une fille comme ça, ça permet plein de choses…surtout qu'elle était attachée hahahaha.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ? non je disais que les mecs qui allaient pouvoir bouffer ses sushis allaient peut être pouvoir aller plus loin ensuite. Moi ça me plairait bien, pas toi Sasuke ?

-…

Il y avait un gros silence. Sasuke fixait Suigetsu sans aucune réaction et ce dernier qui n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, leva un sourcil. Orochimaru avait sans doute oublié de leur fournir un manuel d'utilisation pour l'Uchiha, quoi qu'il en soit, un guide n'aurait pas été de trop. Avec lui, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, s'il savait des choses ou pas, s'il était vraiment innocent sur certains sujets…ou pas.

-T'as du mal à l'imaginer ou quoi ? par exemple avec les baguettes, tu pourrais lui…

-SUIGETSU !

-Hé ?

-C'est de l'art ! de l'art et rien d'autre espèce de blaireau !

-Une femme à poil servant de plateau c'est un art…ben ça doit pas être ça pour tout le monde, Karin. Je me demande si tu dirais toujours que c'est le cas et aurait la retenue nécessaire si ton plateau était notre cher Uchiha ci-présent.

-Suigetsu !

-Hahahahaha.

Elle avait envi de l'étrangler, mais cet imbécile n'aurait rien ressenti car uniquement fais d'eau. Sasuke n'écoutait plus, il venait de prendre une grande rasade d'alcool pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, encore moins si c'était la personne qu'il croyait. On ne touchait pas à la team sept, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait s'en occuper, et si elle était son rival, alors ceux qui devaient être en train de se nourrir n'en avait pas le droit. La seule personne qui pouvait tuer cette dobe, c'était lui et lui seul.

-Mais ce n'était pas son problème, voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se dire.

Reportant son attention sur le plateau, il vit que Karin lui en réservait un coté entier, avec la nourriture la plus chère. Si les deux autres n'avaient étés là, elle aurait tenté de le nourrir elle-même, avant de le saouler et plus si affinités, ça il en était certain. Suigetsu semblait se délecter de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, et Juugo s'intéressait grandement aux différents types de poissons qu'il pouvait trouver dans l'un des bateaux mis à disposition. Il était rare les fois où il pouvait déguster un bon repas en toute tranquillité et découvrir des saveurs si goûteuses.

-Sasuke, tu aimes ce repas ? je sais que tu aimes le poisson et…Sasuke ?

Mais l'Uchiha venait de se finir une bouteille à lui tout seul, et malgré tous les poisons contre lesquels il était immunisé, celui-ci n'en faisait pas parti. Les joues rouges, le regard incertain, Sasuke était d'ailleurs en train de loucher sur un sushi au point de laisser Karin totalement ahuri, son poing s'éclata contre la table. Il grogna violemment en terminant son fond de bouteille, serrant le poing. L'idée était en train de devenir insupportable, et l'alcool mettait sa patience à rude épreuve.

-Sa…suke ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, se levant d'un bond pour sortir. Il se retrouva devant la porte à glisser, et fronça dangereusement les sourcils en essayant de comprendre comment faire. Il n'y arrivait pas, et l'alcool le rendant encore plus impatient que d'habitude, la porte de la salle finit sa vie coupée en deux par son kusanagi. Il se dirigea de suite vers l'autre porte qui termina de la même manière que la première.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, il y avait toujours la jeune femme inerte, portant sur son corps des nigiris et quelques très rares sushi et maki sushis. Autour d'elle, il y avait six hommes habillés de yukatas où se dessinaient des armoiries. En voyant Sasuke deux d'entre eux se levèrent laissant les autres s'emparer des armes qui n'étaient pas loin d'eux. Il les regarda à peine, préférant s'assurer de sa crainte. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le corps de la fille presque dévoilée à certains endroits, comme ce sein qui n'était plus protégé par de la nourriture et dont le téton pointait sous l'air frais de la pièce. C'était vrai qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-Qui es-tu, intrus !

-De quel clan viens-tu ?

Sasuke se ficha bien de ces bandits de bas étages, face à un ninja ils n'étaient pas mieux qu'un parasite sans son chien. Son attention était fixée sur son menton assez fin et un peu carré, il remonta sur sa bouche charnue et coquine qui invitait aux baisers, quant à son nez il le trouva mignon. Il découvrit ensuite ses longs cils blonds. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais sur ses joues il y eut ce qu'il avait eu peur de trouver. Les hommes reculèrent d'un pas, sentant une aura assassine venir du brun. Et alors que des responsables de l'établissement arrivaient aussi vite que possible sans alerter les autres clients en courant afin de comprendre le raffut qui avait lieu, Sasuke murmura comme menace :

-Qui vous a permis de le toucher ?

-Le toucher ? imbécile de gamin, c'est une femme qui est là, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? l'un d'eux fit un geste brusque vers la blondinette endormie.

-Et nous avons payé le prix fort pour l'avoir ! alors dégage de là ! tu nous gâches notre repas. Fit le plus petit et le plus poilus des hommes.

Sasuke explosa de rire, trouvant cette réponse si ridicule. La colère qu'il avait au fond de lui était en train de s'emparer du peu de raison qu'il lui restait, et le reste de la team qui s'était approchée préféra ne rien dire et observer. Voir Sasuke exprimer des émotions était toujours un drôle de spectacle, et suivant celle qu'il portait, il valait mieux rester en retrait. Le brun attrapa un vase dont il jeta l'eau sur la face de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Hey !

Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction sous cette exclamation qui rendit jalouse Karin. Cette dernière la fusilla du regard, priant que la situation dégénère et que la donzelle y passe. Vue l'adresse des autres idiots, elle était sure qu'avec un peu de chance l'autre passerait l'arme à gauche. Au lieu de ça, un homme assez gras et au bouc gris s'insurgea contre l'Uchiha :

-Putain ! dégage le plancher p'tit con !

-Tch'

L'Uchiha grimaçait, ennuyé de voir que l'autre ne se réveillait pas. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, plusieurs femmes étaient en train d'arriver, suivie de quelques hommes. Ils étaient là pour régler la situation, et ça n'allait pas dans les sens de Sasuke qui bougea lentement sa main tenant toujours son arme fétiche, faisant miroiter sa lame à la lueur des lumières présentes dans la pièce.

-Sa…

-Naruto ! Naruto debout !

-Que…il nous fait quoi là ? Suigetsu regardait son compagnon comme un fou, et Karin regarda la jeune femme à terre. Blonde d'accord, mais du mauvais sexe tout de même…

-Usuratonkachi !

Les cils s'ouvrirent lentement avant de battre rapidement, dévoilant deux billes d'un bleu magnifique qui brilla bien vite d'un éclat vif. Naruto, puisque c'était vraiment lui, tenta de se redresser mais dut rester coucher, entravé comme il était au sol. D'un coup d'œil il put juger de sa situation, comprenant qu'il était totalement nu.

-Hmm…c'est quoi que je viens d'avaler là ? Sakura, Sai, vous…Que ! que ! c'est quoi ce bordel ! hé ? Sasuke ?

Naruto tenta de se couvrir certaines parties du corps, n'arrivant qu'à se découvrir que plus. Il représentait un joli tableau, dont les formes rebondies et autres courbes firent saliver Suigetsu. Rouge pivoine, le jeune homme sous forme de sexy-méta ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à dire que :

-C'est quand même pas toi qui m'as fait ça Teme ?

La veine qui battit sur le visage blême, Sasuke l'avait depuis longtemps oubliée. Si la situation n'avait été autant en sa défaveur, Naruto en aurait bien ri. Mais là, il n'était pas trop d'humeur à se tailler une barre, surtout qu'un des hommes essayait de le faire se recoucher en lui posant ses mains sur les seins.

-Yiiiiiaaaaaah !

Naruto était en train de serrer les poings pour résister à la pression à laquelle il devait faire face, faisant travailler ses abdos, ne voulant pas rester coucher près d'eux. Les hommes se mirent entre lui et Sasuke qui vit rouge. Combien de secondes lui furent nécessaire pour tous les mettre à terre ? Certainement pas plus de cinq. Ils étaient en train de gémir leur mal face contre le sol, et Sasuke écrasa l'un des crânes assez violemment pour éclater un nez dans un craquement sinistre. Il rangea calmement sa lame dans son fourreau et fixa Naruto droit dans les yeux, portant un rictus qui ne calma pas le blond.

-Sasuke ?

-Tch', t'es vraiment une Dobe, Usuratonkachi.

-Quoi ?

-Sasuke ?

Ce dernier regarda sa fine équipe qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée et dont la seule fille venait de l'interpeller. Il l'ignora superbement pour retourner à Naruto qui ne savait plus où se mettre, voyant le regard de Suigetsu sur ses courbes. Karin ne cessait de diriger son regard entre le blond et le brun, semblant avoir compris que celui à terre était assez important pour l'autre. Suigetsu avait l'air de s'amuser de plus en plus, et Juugo faisait quant à lui mur pour bloquer les arrivants.

-Hahahaha, je crois qu'il aime ton cadeau Karin, t'en as bien de la chance.

La jeune femme accusa le coup, se faisant la promesse de se venger de cet abruti de coéquipier et de montrer dès que possible à son chef ce qu'elle valait, autant au combat que dans un lit. Sasuke s'était accroupi près de la blonde, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son sourire se fit plus large, plus radiant, il avait vraiment l'air heureux et cela brisa le cœur de Karin.

-Occupez vous de quiconque tenterait d'entrer ici, qu'on ne me dérange pas.

-M…mais…c'est…c'est pas ça mon cadeau.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus perçant, presque dangereux, et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas temps de faire de l'esprit. Sasuke devait être soul, et encore plus tatillon que d'habitude. Elle hocha la tête rapidement, décidée à calmer ses nerfs en tapant sur tous ce qui auraient pu bouger un doigt de trop. Sasuke s'était mis sur ses talons, et parcourut le corps de son ami des yeux, laissant Naruto complètement estomaqué de le voir ainsi amusé.

-Kufufu, tu t'es encore amélioré, n'est ce pas ?

-O…ouais…euh…Sasuke, détache-moi, la situation est trop bizarre là. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Pfffahahahaha, tu paniques, Usuratonkachi ?

Sasuke prit appui sur sa paume de main de son menton, s'étant accoudé sur sa cuisse. Il souriait en coin, amusé de la situation. Naruto avait un don pour toujours se retrouver dans des positions impossibles. C'était aussi bien que c'était mal, mais en l'instant et l'alcool aidant, c'était plus qu'amusant.

-C'est pas rigolo ! aide-moi !

-Hn.

-Putain, Teme !

Cela le fit encore rire, et l'alcool pour toute désinhibition, Sasuke se pencha sur lui. Assez près pour le gêner et lui faire prendre quelques couleurs en ayant les yeux ronds. Les deux billes bleues étaient posées sur lui, attendant de voir ce que son ancien coéquipier allait lui réserver, ce qui amusa fortement celui-ci. Il avait plutôt l'alcool gaie…et même gay. La langue du brun dépassa ses lèvres, et poussa un nigiri qu'il goba finalement après avoir frôlé la peau tannée avec celle-ci.

La peau dénudée se couvrit d'une chair de poule, et ses lèvres entrouvertes en une moue choquée laissèrent voir des dents parfaitement dessinée. Cela eut le don de faire sourire l'Uchiha pour la énième fois, et il se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour lui enlever un nouveau sushi, profitant de son emplacement pour titiller son téton encore dissimulé. Naruto retint son souffle, puis bégaya des syllabes incompréhensibles quand il vit Sasuke avaler la boulette de riz et d'anguille, puis suçoter le bout de son sein où était resté un grain, cela en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Me..mais…mais…mais ça va pas ! qu'est-ce-tu fous !

Sa voix était partie dans un drôle d'aigue qui fit ricaner Sasuke, d'ailleurs il s'écarta en le voyant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et redevenir un homme.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! ça fait mal ! c'est trop serré ! Sasuke détache-moi ! ça fait mal !

La douleur se reflétait réellement dans les yeux du blond qui serra les dents pour supporter le mal que lui faisaient les bracelets de fer aux poignets et aux chevilles. Son corps avait grandi, et cela lui rougissait la peau. Sans se presser l'Uchiha prit place sur son bas ventre, se fichant bien du fait qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, et s'y assit de tout son poids en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il attrapa de sa main gauche du saké qu'il but au goulot, et enleva lentement son sabre de son port.

-Dépêche-toi Teme !

-Hmpf.

Quatre mouvements rapides libérèrent le blond de son mal, et le brun reprit une gorgée tout en rangeant son katana, ne l'ayant pas lâché des yeux. Naruto ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'état de son corps et agrippa les épaules de son ami pour le maintenir à sa place et ne pas le voir encore s'évaporer comme tant de fois auparavant surtout qu'il avait compris que l'esprit de Sasuke était embrumé par l'alcool.

-On rentre !

-T'es lourd, Usuratonkachi.

-J'm'en fous ! on rentre !

-Dans cette tenue ?

Naruto piqua un fard et resserra sa poigne sur lui pour ne pas le lâcher en essayant de se couvrir de ses mains. D'humeur taquine, Sasuke se demanda quoi lui dire pour le mettre une nouvelle fois dans tous ses états, et se décida à récupérer un bout de poisson encore accroché sur sa joue sans son riz. Il glissa sa tête près de la sienne et sorti la langue pour le récupérer quand un cri vint de la porte. Karin les regardait les yeux ronds, la mâchoire cassée sous le choc. Sous l'homme qu'elle aimait s'en trouvait un autre totalement nu et vraiment pas mal. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus était que Sasuke était assis sur ses attributs et n'essayait même pas de s'enfuir ou de se séparer de lui et qu'en plus sa langue était à quelques millimètres de sa joue. Un sourire se dessina, et il la lécha avant de toucher le poisson qu'il récupéra délicatement du bout de la langue, le faisant glisser entre ses dents de devant. Sasuke le lui enleva lentement, sous le regard surpris de Naruto et de Karin. De son index il poussa le morceau dans sa bouche et se lécha le bout du doigt.

Karin avait envi de pleurer et de tuer le blond en même temps. Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il venait d'arriver à faire faire à Sasuke. Mais elle savait aussi que le brun ne lui pardonnerait pas de s'immiscer maintenant entre eux, surtout s'il ne l'invitait pas à le faire. Alors dans un glapissement de rage, elle décida de tout faire voler en éclat dans cet établissement et de l'enterrer avec ce bout de mémoire qui commençait déjà à la hanter. Le rire de Suigetsu se fit entendre, se mêlant à celui de Sasuke, et sentant ses nerfs sur le point de lâcher Karin décida de rejoindre Juugo qui tentait de parlementer avec les maîtres des lieux.

-…mais…t'es complètement rond ? fit Naruto en constatant le sourire satisfait de son meilleur ami.

-Mais non.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire ça Sasuke…je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

-C'est ça.

-…mais…

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? ça commence à être le bordel, fit Suigetsu en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir qu'eux ne voyaient pas. Karin vient d'en tabasser un.

-Il vient avec moi de toute façon !

Naruto venait de se lever, faisant tomber Sasuke sur les fesses mais continuant de le tenir par son col. De sa main libre, il se couvrit les attributs et commença à le trainer à sa suite dans la pièce pour se trouver des vêtements à porter.

-Mais où est ce qu'ils ont mis mes vêtements !

-Hahaha, sans doute à la poubelle vu ce que tu portes d'habitude, hahaha.

-C'est pas rigolo Teme !

-Hahaha, ben tu devais servir de quatre heures à ces messieurs, donc ça a du suivre le même chemin…

-Quoi ? p'tain mais la mission c'était juste d'obtenir des informations pour…ah ! là-bas !

Naruto le fit glisser derrière lui jusqu'à une autre pièce où il ne le lâcha qu'un court instant pour remettre un pantalon qui n'était même pas le sien, inconscient de se faire mater le fessier par Suigetsu qui s'amusait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais su qu'un anniversaire pouvait être si amusant. L'air sérieux et à nouveau agacé de Sasuke attira son attention, et il l'entendit lui dire :

-Suigetsu, tu passes le message.

-Quel message ?

-Rdv où vous savez.

-Et si t'arrives pas ?

Les sharingan apparurent, ne supportant pas l'injure qu'il venait de lui dire. L'autre comprit bien vite son erreur, et leva les deux mains vers lui, paume vers l'extérieur en signe d'apaisement. Il eut un petit sourire qui laissa deviner une dent pointue qui lui donna un petit air espiègle.

-Ok, on se calme Saucegay.

-…je n'oublierais pas de t'arracher la tête à mon retour.

Suigetsu se mit à rire avant de retourner vers les deux autres pour les prévenir de ce qui était en train de se passer. Quant à Sasuke, il laissa Naruto lui reprendre son col et le tirer vers une fenêtre. Pour le coup, il en avait même perdu son manteau.

-Tu me suis ou il faut que je te porte ?

Sasuke venait de se relever et le défia de le faire d'une expression amusée. Naruto le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui hurlant silencieusement de le suivre. Sasuke n'en avait pas le moins du monde envie, après tout sa vengeance était loin d'avoir pris fin, et il n'était pas près de lui faciliter la vie. Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant réaliser au même moment qu'il lui manquait son bandeau frontal ce qui l'énerva plus que tout au vu du mal qu'il avait eu à l'obtenir. Il commençait à suer à grosse gouttes, ses yeux étaient trop brillant, presque fiévreux alors que ses pommettes étaient rouge et chaude. Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant qu'il faisait extraordinairement chaud tout d'un coup, pourtant Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir.

-On y va, Teme.

Le blond tendit la main vers lui pour l'entraîner à sa suite, mais lorsqu'il lui frôla la peau du bras, il crut se recevoir un choc électrique. Grimaçant violemment en retirant sa main, Naruto la remua pour apaiser la décharge. La sensation était bizarre, mais ça n'était pas pour si peu qu'il allait laisser le brun derrière lui et rentrer au village sans lui. Voulant de nouveau l'attraper, une explosion les souffla, et les firent décoller plus loin tout comme le reste du décor. Naruto se redressa à temps pour se rattraper sur le mur d'un autre bâtiment, et il vit arriver Sasuke sur lui à toute vitesse, écartant à temps les bras pour le réceptionner. Il se le prit de plein fouet, soufflant ses poumons avec le contrecoup qu'il venait d'accuser. L'autre se laissa reposer contre lui, se laissant porter à bout de bras par son ancien coéquipier qui s'était adhérer au mur.

Pendant l'explosion, sa bouteille s'était cassée, et il jeta le goulot qui lui était resté dans la main d'un air dépité, fixant l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Des hommes étaient en train de se battre avec sa troupe, un bout du bâtiment était sur le point de s'ébranler, et passer inaperçu n'était bien sur plus d'actualité. Il se laissa aller à soupirer en voyant que les situations avaient toujours tendances à dégénérer, et n'eut qu'un but sur l'instant : se retrouver de quoi boire afin d'oublier tout ça.

-Sa…suke…

-Hn ?

-Je…me sens…pas bien.

Un mauvais coup peut être ? le brun s'adhéra au mur, le libérant de son poids et le regarda se plier à moitié en deux. Son corps le chauffait épouvantablement, et sans s'en rendre compte il émit plusieurs gémissements. Sasuke le regardait suer à grosse gouttes, pantelant et les yeux fiévreux. Pourquoi il fit ce qu'il fit ? il n'en eut aucune idée, certainement l'alcool, en tout cas il ne se posa pas la question sur l'instant mais bien plus tard. En fait, il s'était senti attirer vers lui, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, le faisant gémir encore plus fort sous cette faible pression.

Naruto avait déjà lu dans les livres de Jiraya ce que cela pouvait être cette chose qu'il ressentait depuis quelques instants, certainement un aphrodisiaque où truc du genre. Ça devait être ce qu'il avait avalé plus tôt en se réveillant. Et si c'était bien ça, il savait que bientôt son corps allait vouloir bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Le pire était peut être que l'Uchiha n'allait même pas tenter de résister s'il quémandait plus. D'ailleurs la langue du brun venait de s'inviter près de la sienne et était en train de la caresser, elle et parfois ses dents. Naruto se sentait sur le point de perdre le contrôle alors que l'envie au fond de son pantalon était en train de le tuer à petit feu.

-Sa…aaarrête…c'est…

-Tch, ferme-là un peu.

Sa bouche se colla violemment à la sienne, lui laissant un goût d'alcool l'envahir. Le baiser était bon, et il oublia bien vite ses réticences, tentant de suivre le rythme de la langue de son ami qui jouait avec la sienne. Ses joues étaient brûlante, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, mais cela faisait un petit moment déjà. Un fin filet de bave lui coula de la commissure des lèvres sur le menton, et il se sentit faible. L'envie était si grande. Ses doigts agrippèrent le haut noir du brun, et aussitôt le baiser terminé qu'il en chercha un autre. Réfléchir était si dur.

Sasuke lui attrapa le menton d'une main, le forçant à le lever plus haut puis s'empara sauvagement de sa bouche. L'envi qui était en train de s'emparer de son bas-ventre coupa le souffle du blond qui du mettre fin au baiser. Il fourra sa tête contre la gorge pale, poussant des petits râles alors que sa mains serrait violement le haut de son compagnon. Entre deux soupirs il lâcha le prénom du brun qui lui fit reculer la tête en arrière en lui tirant les cheveux. Il l'embrassa, comblé de voir le blond être dominé en l'instant. Contre sa jambe il sentit son érection dure comme de la pierre, et sa main glissa dans la sienne.

Sasuke l'obligea à avancer malgré ses faibles protestations, l'amenant plus loin, là où ils seraient au calme. Il l'amena jusqu'au haut du toit du bâtiment où ils avaient atteris, puis d'un autre, lui demandant avec qui il était en mission. Naruto parvint à baragouiner les noms entre ses halètements, et Sasuke ne vit qu'à craindre Kakashi et encore. En même temps, l'alcool l'empêchait de juger correctement de la situation, et n'en avait pas très envi non plus. La ville était assez calme, surtout des toits qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Naruto se trainait plus qu'il n'avançait, la main du brun sur son poignet étant en train de l'affoler plus que de raison. Ce fut encore plus dur quand Sasuke se décida à l'attraper par la taille pour l'aider à se hisser par-dessus un balcon.

-hnnnnn…

Naruto se laissa tomber à quatre pattes dans le couloir, se ramassant sur lui-même tandis que les spasmes continuaient et que ses râles montrèrent son soulagement à mesure qu'il les avait. Sasuke le regarda avec surprise tout d'abord, et son sourire sadique revint au grand galop. Sans un mot il prit ses distances, décidé à se rendre dans l'un des appartements lui faisant face pour trouver de quoi boire. Jamais il ne se serait douter à l'époque du bien qu'un peu d'alcool lui aurait apporté. Il se sentait bien plus libre avec un peu plus de liquide dans le sang.

-Saa…sssuke…

La voix du blond l'arrêta, l'excitant sur le ton qui venait d'être utilisé. C'est là qu'il sentit une aura dangereuse provenant de Naruto qui continuait de baragouiner comme il put qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Cela fit rire l'Uchiha qui décida de retourner à ses moutons. Trouver un appartement vide de toute présence ne fut pas très dur à faire, et forcer la serrure de ce même endroit était un jeu d'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des premières choses qu'on leur apprenait à l'académie, ça et comment s'en préserver aussi pour être toujours sur de ne pas subir de tentative de meurtre ou de simple espion. Sasuke pénétra donc dans un appartement et se mit à chercher ce qui l'intéressait, ce qu'il trouva dans un placard. C'était plus fruité que ce qu'il avait bu jusque là mais pas dérangeant pour autant.

Naruto s'était relevé et était à la porte, maudissant tous les aphrodisiaques du monde et leurs concepteurs. Il appela Sasuke qui revint vers lui d'un air amusé mais s'arrêta à quelques pas pour poser le bord de ses fesses sur un meuble. Naruto détestait le voir ainsi, il avait l'impression de pouvoir le voir se sauver à n'importe quel moment alors qu'il était juste là, a à peine un mètre de lui. Sasuke avala encore une longue rasade d'alcool, peu préoccupé de se retrouver à deux pas du blond qui ne cessait d'avancer vers lui.

L'envi était de plus en plus forte pour ce dernier, et il lui tomba finalement dessus de tout son poids, retenant une plainte devant le courant électrique qui le traversa. Il haleta un instant près de l'oreille du brun qui termina une nouvelle gorgée pendant que sa main se dirigea vers son entrejambe. Naruto grogna quand il la toucha, et il voulut le revoir comme tout à l'heure. Alors sa main ouvrit le seul bouton du vêtement et en descendit la braguette, glissa contre sa peau qui n'avait rien d'autre pour se protéger. La respiration de Naruto était en train de s'accélérer pitoyablement, quémandeuse de plus. En étant touché, il avait l'impression que tout redeviendrait normal plus vite même si le peu de raison qui lui restait lui hurlait de se sauver à toute jambe. Il se colla un peu plus au brun qui se mit à ricaner.

-T'as mouillé ton froc.

-La ferme aaah…suke.

-Huhuhu, plus ?

-Hnnnn aaah…j'te ferais aaaan…nnn..regretter ça hnnn Teme.

-J'attends toujours, depuis le temps que tu me le promets.

-La aaah ferme !

-Huhuhu, magnifique son Usuratonkachi.

-Hhnnnn.

Naruto se colla à lui au plus près, frottant ses hanches contre Sasuke et mordant son haut à pleine dents. C'était bon et ça faisait mal en même temps, quelque chose en lui essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais il s'en fichait maintenant, seul compter cette délivrance promise par Sasuke. L'autre lui parla au creux de l'oreille, le faisant vibrer de désir. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qui lui avait été dis et Sasuke le vit très bien. Alors il lui suçota le lobe de l'oreille, s'énorgueillant de le voir frémir, et continua en glissant sa langue dans les sillages qui s'offraient à lui. Lentement il l'immisça dans le trou qui se présenta, et le blond poussa un soupir encore plus fort en émettant une plainte.

Sasuke le vit se cambrer contre lui et l'agripper violemment, la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux à moitié fermés. Ses hanches roulaient doucement contre lui, mouvant son membre dans ses mains qu'il continuait de masser. Un gémissement s'éleva dans un murmure alors que sa respiration s'entrecoupait en sentant sa chaleur sur son sexe. Sasuke la sentit se mouiller, et ses lèvres passèrent à son cou. Contre lui le blond était en train de trembler légèrement, alors il le hissa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et se fichant de ses protestation, prit une rasade d'alcool, et l'emmena dans une chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Là, il le jeta sur le lit et monta sur lui, l'enveloppant de ses jambes. À genoux et le dos droit, il leva le menton pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage qu'il tenait, et sentit les mains du blond qui se posèrent sur ses cuisses.

Il lui concéda un regard avant de sourire en le voyant se redresser vers lui. Naruto l'embrassait sur le ventre à travers ses vêtements, et il trouvait cela fort amusant de le voir ainsi à ses pieds. Se laissant tomber sur ses cuisses, Sasuke le vit s'approcher pour sceller leurs lèvres, mais le brun l'en empêcha d'un doigt sur la bouche avant de lui présenter sa bouteille. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux et passa sa langue sur le goulot, de manière obscène, caressant le verre avec elle avant de l'enfoncer lentement dans la cavité. Il recommença par une fois avant de poser le bout de ses lèvres sur son rebord, fixant toujours Sasuke dans le fond de ses prunelles. Ce dernier n'en perdait pas une miette et releva assez le récipient pour le faire boire. Naruto avala quelques gorgées, ayant une descente surprenante, mais toussota finalement en se séparant d'elle. Sasuke eut un mini fou-rire et prit une gorgée, avant de recommencer à s'esclaffer. Naruto aimait ce son qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais entendu résonner ainsi, et il se rapprocha de lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Sasuke les lui donna sans aucune résistance, l'alcool venait à nouveau de faire tourner leurs sens.

Naruto continua de l'embrasser, cherchant à respirer à grande bouffée quand il lâchait ses lèvres. Sasuke avait chaud, ses propres lèvres étaient brûlantes, et il voulut plus. Il se releva tout contre Naruto et le plaqua contre le mur, l'obligea à relever la tête vers la sienne et s'empara de sa bouche avec gloutonnerie. Il ne le laissait plus reprendre son souffle, prolongeant ses baisers ou l'obligeant à jouer de sa langue. Les mains du blond étaient passées sous son haut, tenant sa taille et y laissant une chaleur insupportable, elles commencèrent à tracer une ligne de feu le long de ses flancs pour remonter dans son dos.

Le voyant gêné par son vêtement, Sasuke posa sa bouteille et le défit pour lui, ne pouvant refreiner son sourire de le voir croquer sa peau pour y laisser une marque. Il lui fit mal, l'ayant mordu un peu trop fort, et Naruto releva les yeux vers lui sans décoller ses lèvres de sa peau. La fièvre qui était en train d'emporter le blond lui donna un air sauvage et pourtant doux, un savant mélange d'envie et de crainte. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur bestiale, pleine d'un désir affamé, soulignés par une couleur pivoine que portaient ses joues. Son souffle puissant et chaud se refléta sur son corps alors que ses dents le libérèrent de la morsure qu'il venait de lui affliger. Du sang coula du coin de ses lèvres, et sa langue passa nettoyer la petite blessure, laissant un peu de rouge sur elles. Sasuke s'en trouva excité et l'embrassa, grognant en trouvant les petits crocs du blond dus à Kyubi et de ses griffes sur ses omoplates.

Un râle s'éleva du blond qui enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, cherchant inlassablement ses lèvres. Sasuke venait d'enlever sa main de l'une des ses fesses qu'il avait agrippé jusque là, laissant l'autre sur son sexe. De celle à présent libre, il se débarrassa de sa ceinture d'abord, la laissant tomber au sol avec la sorte de jupette qu'il portait grâce à elle. Il descendit ensuite maladroitement son pantalon sur ses hanches, assez impatient de libérer son sexe qui s'y trouvait à l'étroit. Il poussa un soupir quand il put se dresser à l'air libre, et il le joignit à celui de son amant. Tous les deux grognèrent de satisfaction tandis qu'il les massait ensemble, bougeant parfois leurs hanches comme s'ils prenaient une femme.

La respiration de Naruto redevenait rapide et saccadée, il gémissait de nouveau comme un moment auparavant, juste avant de jouir et mordit la lèvre du brun qui goûta encore à son propre sang. Il lui refusa le baiser que Naruto lui quémandait ensuite, détournant la tête en fermant les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, l'aidant à trouver de l'air, les ailes de son nez se soulevant rapidement pour lui faciliter la tâche et en emmagasiner plus sans y arriver. Après un râle, le brun serra les dents, fronçant les sourcils dans une sorte de désespoir plus qu'une expression de colère, et il se répandit sur le bas ventre de son camarade qui le mangea des yeux de le voir ainsi. Cela juste avant de fourrer son visage contre son cou et de se déverser à son tour dans sa main et sur sa hanche.

Les deux garçons à bout de souffle restèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans plus bouger, juste en se gavant des sensations. Dans la pièce résonnait un tic tac d'horloge que Sasuke entendit enfin. Mais pas Naruto. Les effets n'étaient pas encore passés pour lui. Et sa langue se mit à parcourir la peau blême, remontant le long de sa veine battante où il déposa plusieurs baisers et un suçon, et puis il embrassa le bas de sa mâchoire, croquant tendrement un bout de peau. Naruto avait envi de plus, tellement plus. C'était sa manière de quémander.

-Ça ne t'a pas suffit, Usuratonkachi ?

L'autre secoua la tête négativement pour toute réponse, reprenant possession de la bouche de son amant d'infortune qui échangea avec lui un baiser gourmand qui ne sembla jamais vouloir prendre fin. Les doigts du blond dansèrent sur son corps alors que ses hanches s'activaient pour frotter son entrejambe contre la sienne. Sasuke ne l'aidait plus, ayant repris sa bouteille pour en reboire. Il en termina une bonne partie et défia d'un regard le blond, afin qu'il fasse de même. Ne se laissant pas faire, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'Uchiha y mettre la boisson qu'il y déversa. Et puis Naruto en garda en bouche pour le partager avec lui, en mettant un peu partout en voulant échanger un baiser, et particulièrement sur le tee-shirt de Sasuke qui grogna et s'en débarrassa. L'Uzumaki ne se laissa pas distraire, continuant de l'embrasser sur toutes les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre, se fichant bien de quand le brun le repoussait car il le gênait.

La peau tannée contre la sienne était bouillante, et il aimait cette chaleur qui lui réchauffait les membres et ne donnait pas l'impression de pouvoir s'éteindre et disparaître. À chaque fois qu'il l'éloignait, elle revenait, encore plus tumultueuse que jamais. Naruto se fit encore plus impatient dans ses baisers, l'appelant entre chacun d'entre eux, continuant de rouler contre son corps.

-T'es vraiment en chaleur.

-T'as aah gueule hnnn.

-Hahaha, et si je te laissais en plan ici, hn, Usuratonkachi ?

N'aimant pas son rictus sadique, le blond changea leur position, le claquant contre le mur à sa place et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Même emplie d'envie sa détermination restait présente, et Sasuke le mima inconsciemment quand il vit sa langue passer sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-T'hhnn…t'oserais pas.

Le brun parti d'un grand éclat de rire et s'échappa de sa poigne pour s'en aller. Il s'amusa à l'éviter et pénétra dans une petite chambre sombre Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il se fit tacler sur le drap qui était là. Il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur d'ami, et sa main fut arrêter par Naruto qui était assis à cheval sur lui.

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé.

Ses yeux bleus ressortaient étrangement, le captivant réellement. Naruto léchait sa main encore poisseuse de leur semence commune, ne faisant pas dans la demi-mesure, léchant, gobant, croquant et suçotant lentement ou avec vigueur mais en tout cas sans jamais détourner son regard du sien. Subjugué, le brun le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds, suivant des yeux le mouvement de sa langue. Naruto était en train de sourire et posa ses fesses sur son bas-ventre, posant ses bourses sur son sexe.

-Plus, j'ai dis.

Sasuke le regard sans aucune émotion particulière, et puis un sourire s'étala sur sa face et le renversa en posant violemment sa main sur son épaule pour le coucher. L'autre se retrouva la joue contre le matelas et ne s'en plaignit pas, sentant les dents du brun se poser sur son épaule et le mordre. C'est qu'en il sentit son sexe contre ses fesses qu'il eut un vague doute et qu'il lui fit :

-Ça va être aaaannh moi hhhn dessous ?

-Quelque chose à redire ?

-…hnnnaaaon…

Non il n'avait rien à redire, tout son corps lui criait que c'était ça qu'il voulait. Sasuke chercha où mettre ses mains, les promenant sur son corps, aimant sentir ses muscles sous ses paumes. Il avait l'impression de le modeler, de le créer, et les grognements du blond ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Il s'approcha de lui, voulu entrer en lui et n'y arriva pas. S'aidant d'une main, il trouva l'entrée fort étroite puis l'entendit haleter de douleur. Sa face était devenue rouge sous l'effort pour l'accepter, et il n'en avait même pas encore enfoncé le bout.

-Comment ça marche se bordel ?

-Hhnna…je peux…hnn…t'expliquer comment ça…hnn…sort mais pas comment çaaah…rentre…hahaha…aaaahnnnh, fit le blond en terminant par serrer les dents. Qu'est ce…

-Je tente d'y foutre au moins un doigt, répondit Sasuke. Ça ne veut pas.

Il cherchait ce qui n'allait pas, se faisant mal à la tête devant l'effort mental que ça lui demandait. Naruto était en train de se masturber, et c'est là qu'il comprit que ça ne glissait pas assez. Un coup d'œil autour de lui ne lui apprit pas grand-chose sur la personne habitant ici sauf que le mot lessive avait du lui être imputer de son vocabulaire, et c'est là qu'il vit reposant sur un meuble, un tube et ce qu'il identifia comme étant de quoi se protéger.

Sasuke en laissa sur le meuble pour voir si ce n'était pas dangereux, puis en sentit une goutte pour être sur de ne pas s'empoisonner. C'est en pinçant les lèvres qu'il se mit à sourire cette fois-ci, démontrant au blond qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un de vivant sous cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil du temps. Sans plus attendre, il en mit allègrement sur ses doigts, puis tenta d'en mettre un. Au bout d'un moment il parvint à entrer une première phalange, et entendit Naruto qui soufflait sous l'épreuve. Alors il renversa encore une partie du tube dans la raie de ses fesses et fit en sorte de le faire entrer en lui. Naruto commençait à respirer dangereusement, et il lui enleva ses mains de son sexe et l'empêcha de se toucher seul, le marquant sur le dos en le mordillant et le suçon. Il parlait contre sa peau, n'ayant pas conscience de l'effet que cela avait sur Naruto qui arriva enfin à accepter un doigt entier en lui.

Les gémissements du blond s'assimilaient facilement à des supplications, et quand Sasuke entendait son prénom dans ses murmures, il sentait son entrejambe le faire souffrir. Naruto lui facilitait le travail, serrant assez les jambes pour s'ouvrir à lui. Passant sa langue sur sa colonne vertébrale, Sasuke commença à le pénétrer d'un deuxième doigt, le mordant à la nuque quand il l'y mit totalement. Naruto respirait comme il pouvait par la bouche, tentant d'avaler sa salive entre deux gémissements, laissant à l'Uchiha une vue plus que plaisante et qui satisfaisait presque totalement son besoin de le dominer. Après un troisième doigt, Sasuke n'y tint plus du tout, et les remplaça par son membre qu'il eut du mal à faire entrer. Malgré tout le blond n'était pas assez préparé, et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver jusqu'au bout, renversant pratiquement tout ce qu'il restait dans le tube pour s'aider tout en le faisant quand même souffrir.

Naruto poussait des plaintes et des râles, aimant et détestant ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il se sentait déchirer en deux, se fut pire quand Sasuke se mit à bouger. Mais c'était une douleur différente de celle habituelle qu'il avait pu expérimenter dans des combats et puis il en avait tellement envie. Celle là, il l'aurait qualifié d'exquise, surtout qu'elle fut presque remplacer par du plaisir à mesure que le brun accéléra la cadence. Être pénétrer n'était pas la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour lui, mais elle les liait indéniablement, et rien que ça aurait pu faire jouir le blond. Et puis son amant toucha une zone qui lui fit monter d'une octave, les surprenants tous les deux.

Le gloussement du brun se mêla à leurs respirations, et Naruto sentit sa main rejoindre la sienne sur son sexe pour le masturber. L'autre était en train de le tenir au flanc, le pressant légèrement par moment, plus fortement par d'autre. Et Sasuke l'embrassait. C'était sans fin. Sur son dos, ses épaules, capturant même ses lèvres par moment pour se faire rencontrer leurs langues, et puis il mordillait sa nuque. Il aimait le goût qu'elle avait, un peu salé à cause de sa sueur. Et quand il faisait cela, son nez plongeait dans ses mèches blondes et en capturait tout son parfum qui lui tournait les sens.

Naruto gémissait de plus en plus, se cambrant sous lui, l'accueillant pleinement et l'implorant d'aller plus loin. Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et soupirait et grognait de plus en plus en essayant de ne pas perdre le rythme en se perdant dans le plaisir qui l'avait gagné depuis un moment. La bouche ouverte, il respirait à plein poumon sans arriver à s'en rassasier, la tête lui tournait. L'une des mains du blond serra violemment le coussin près de son visage, et le plaisir qui se répandait en lui était en train de le rendre fou. C'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'il vit des chiffres non loin de son visage. Dans son état il eut du mal à comprendre, et puis le nombre lui donna l'impression de devoir se rappeler quelque chose. C'était un calendrier au mur, et la date le fit sourire bien qu'il se sentait partir.

Ne pouvant plus y tenir, Naruto poussa un gémissement sonore et se ramassa vers l'avant, serrant ses mains sur ce qu'il tenait. Il éjacula, lâchant un râle à chaque fois qu'il se délivrait un peu plus, conscient que les gémissements de son comparse étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Sasuke l'avait senti se resserrer autour de son pénis juste avant de jouir, et bouger dans cet orifice plus étroit encore était autant agréable qu'étrange. Les sons qu'émettait Naruto en plus de ceux venant de son sexe en lui et du lit, finirent par l'achever. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, serrant fortement alors qu'il sentait sa semence sur le point de sortir et s'enfonça profondément en lui. Naruto qui avait presque finit à ce moment là le sentit jouir en lui, et c'est dans un gémissement mêlé d'un rire bref qu'il lui fit :

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Les gémissements du brun se firent encore plus fort, tout comme sa poigne. Quand il la desserra, Naruto s'écroula sur le lit, à bout de force. Son corps était encore plus extenué qu'après une mission, et il n'arriva même pas à se pousser un peu pour lui faire une place. Sasuke s'écroula à moitié sur lui, cherchant son souffle. Il ramena ses mèches en arrière, la plupart d'entre elles étant trempées de sueur. C'était qu'il sentait à présent combien il faisait chaud dans cette petite pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui était silencieux et le trouva en train de le regarder les paupières mi-closes. Malgré son état, Sasuke devina un peu de rouge à ses joues de s'être ainsi fait prendre sur le fait. Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire en même temps, un réel fou rire qui fut bon à entendre.

Ce qui venait de se passer était bizarre, et malgré leur état ça ils l'avaient compris parfaitement. Mais ils n'étaient pas en état d'aller plus loin que cette constatation pour le moment. Naruto bien plus vidé que son camarade fut le premier à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, et Sasuke ne fut pas long à le rejoindre.

Au matin, quand il se réveilla enfin, le mal de tête qui prit Sasuke lui fit croire qu'on lui avait ouvert le crâne en deux. Il tenta de se souvenir où il était, et ne se sentit pas bien tellement il faisait chaud. Voulant changer de position car quelque chose lui barrait les reins, il comprit être tout contre le blond qui le tenait dans ses bras. Ça le crispa tout d'abord, et encore plus quand il se souvint de tous ce qui s'était passé. L'alcool n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de tout oublier, et encore moins le joyeux anniversaire lancé sur une note amusée de Naruto qui l'avait décuplé.

Celui-ci ronflait presque, la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait l'air reposé et bien, et il le poussa un peu pour être plus à l'aise, découvrant que c'était le drap du lit roulé en saucisson qui s'était retrouvé dans son dos. Totalement nu, il découvrit sur son torse quelques suçons et se vit dans un miroir qu'il n'avait pas capté la nuit précédente. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint pas très frais, et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il grogna en voyant que Naruto dormait comme un bébé à coté de lui, aussi frais qu'un pinson. Pensé était une mauvaise idée qui lui donnait mal au crâne, et c'est en vacillant qu'il se leva, pour chercher sa sacoche et trouver de quoi calmer sa douleur à la tête.

Il la retrouva dans l'entrée ainsi que ses vêtements, dont son pantalon dont il s'était débarrassé avant de finir dans le lit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas récupérer son haut et son bas, et après avoir prit un remède contre le mal de crâne, il se mit à chercher dans l'armoire de l'inconnu vivant sous ce toit. Il trouva un pantalon noir juste comme il lui fallait, et découpa un tee-shirt à manche longue dont il laissa le zip ouvert jusqu'à un peu plus haut que son nombril. Le blanc lui allait mieux que le noir de son débardeur, et il releva le col. Il manquait son symbole, mais la couture serait pour plus tard et c'est sur cette sainte pensée qu'il retourna dans la chambre.

Il se souvenait plus ou moins de comment ils ont été arrivés là, mais le plaisir qu'il y avait pris était assez surprenant. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun mal à l'admettre, mais il savait que les filles ne l'avaient jamais attiré plus que de raison. Enfin, ça faisait un moment qu'il savait sa relation avec Naruto comme étant spéciale. Il était d'ailleurs temps d'y mettre fin. Son mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne, et de forte mauvaise humeur, il attrapa son sabre qu'il dégaina. Comme cadeau il aurait peut être un stade encore supérieur de son sharingan en tuant son 'meilleur ami'. Mais au moment où il pointa l'arme sur sa gorge, l'autre murmura :

-Reste…

-Hn ?

-Reste….avec moi…

Naruto grogna et se ravisa sur le coté, cherchant sa présence. Le lit était froid à sa place, et l'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer et de l'appeler de nouveau.

-Sa…suke…

-…désolé Usuratonkachi…pour le moment ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

Son kusanagi retourna dans son fourreau, et Sasuke décida de partir après s'être massé la tempe. Il avait la possibilité de le réveiller et de tout lui faire oublier, afin d'être sur de ne pas l'avoir encore plus près de ses fesses à l'avenir. Toutefois l'idée de le voir le poursuivre pour une autre raison le fit sourire, et presque rire quand il se demanda comment réagirait Sakura et même Konoha.

-ui, c'était plus amusant de laisser ça comme ça pour le moment, et puis…il y aurait peut être une suite un jour ?

Sasuke se traita d'imbécile, mais cela n'empêchait qu'il gardait un sourire en coin à cette idée. Décidant de passer par la porte d'entrée, il tomba presque nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui n'avait pas un meilleur état que lui et qui sentait tout autant la rose.

-Hein ?

-Hn.

L'autre se gratta la tête en le voyant, regarda plusieurs fois la porte et le brun. Il était certain d'être chez lui et pourtant…

-Mais…

Oui, c'était bien chez lui, mais ça Sasuke s'en foutait. Il laissa couler de sa manche quelques serpents et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie qu'un regard froid et hautain. L'homme se retrouva enrouler dans les anneaux des reptiles, et se fit bâillonner par l'un d'eux juste avant de pouvoir hurler. L'animal le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il n'était pas loin de se faire dessus en se jurant de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool ni de prendre d'excitant, quand il entendit en provenance du fond de la pièce où un serpent était allé réveiller le dernier occupant des lieux :

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE TEMEEEE ! REVIENS ICI !

Naruto cavala une main sur les attributs pour que tout ça ne gigote pas dans tous les sens pendant sa course, et tenant de l'autre le serpent qui était venu lui servir de réveil. La veine battant à la tempe, il chercha rapidement où avait pu filer l'Uchiha. Ne le trouvant pas, il hurla un :

-JE TE RAMENERAIS ABRUTI !

Tout en secouant la pauvre bestiole dans tous les sens. Ce qui fit rire Sasuke non loin de là, judicieusement caché dans les ombres. C'était ça le plus génial avec Naruto, on ne s'ennuyait jamais et le temps passait si facilement. Il le vit d'ailleurs prendre des rougeurs et avoir la chique coupée en voyant le pauvre propriétaire enchevêtrés dans les serpents, et il courut en sens inverse, boitant toujours car ses fesses lui faisaient un mal de chien malgré l'aimable aide de Kyubi pour lui guérir le derrière.

Naruto se rappela tout à mesure qu'il courut dans l'appartement pour retrouver son pantalon, injuriant les hommes qui lui avaient fait prendre un aphrodisiaque même pas capable de lui faire oublier tout ça ensuite. Il se rappelait si bien comment il avait demandé à Sasuke d'en avoir plus et comment il l'avait accepté. Une main sur les fesses, les larmes au bord des yeux, et la rage au cœur, il préféra finalement voler un pantalon et un tee-shirt à l'homme toujours maintenus par les animaux du brun, et sauta par la fenêtre en se jurant :

1 ne plus jamais laisser Sasuke boire.

2 ne plus jamais rater de mission et de se retrouver victime de quoi que ce soit.

3 ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec Sasuke…quoi que…

En s'entendant penser ça, il poussa un hurlement qui raisonna assez loin et fit encore rire le brun. Ce dernier relâcha son emprise et laissa au pauvre fêtard le soin de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fais chez lui en son absence. Puis une main sur la tête à cause de son mal de tête qui persistait plus gentiment, il rentra retrouver Taka qui se prélassait toujours au Onsen.

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut, comme promis, de faire voler en éclat la tête de Suigetsu et puis il leur fit signe de les suivre. Il était temps de partir, trop de raffut ayant été fais ici. Son anniversaire était passé, il avait eu son cadeau…et il espérait bien finalement avoir le même ou même mieux s'il était encore vivant d'ici un an. En tout cas, il ne manquerait pas de le rappeler en temps et en heure à un certain blond. Sasuke se mit à ricaner, étant d'assez bonne humeur au contraire de Karin qui était désespérée.

-Il était si bien que ça ce mec pour que tu sois de bonne humeur comme ça ?

En même temps le poing de Sasuke et de Karin lui explosèrent le crâne, sous l'œil surpris de Juugo qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Oh oui, Sasuke était de bonne humeur, et malgré la légère gueule de bois qui persistait, cela lui avait donné un regain d'énergie non négligeable pour le reste de sa vengeance…et qui sait, peut-être même un nouveau but à atteindre prochainement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Fin :)<p>

Bon, c'était du grand n'importe quoi je vous l'accorde…mais bon j'avais juste envi d'écrire un Naruto noyé sous des sushis avec un Sasuke dans les parages moi, d'où le titre qui est le nom qu'on donne à cette tradition au Japon XDDD voili voilou, à la prochaine )


End file.
